


Into... The Twilight Zone

by PontiusHermes



Category: Twilight Zone
Genre: Death, Gen, Poetry, Real Life, Rhyming, Sad, Short, Tribute, Words, Writing, farewell, poem, stories, television show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetic tribute to the fantastic Rod Sterling and Chuck Beaumont, RIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into... The Twilight Zone

That dimension you made for us, words and their stories  
Has more and more meaning each day  
Meaning not diminished, you could say somewhat heightened  
By the news of your passing away

So much about mysteries, about our human race  
We wouldn't know without you two  
You've crossed over into… The Twilight Zone  
Which we know about because of you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Pontius


End file.
